Ultraman vs. Godzilla
Ultraman and Godzilla are forced into a climatic battle by their enemies: Zetton and King Ghidorah. Plot: Far from the planet called Earth, on a distant world, a world that is under attack by a three headed golden dragon. It has two large wings that when they flap, large gusts of wind blow across the planet's surface. Alien: Run! Alien 2: It is the dread King Ghidorah! Alien 3: Flee! Flee with your lives! Ghidorah lands on the planet's surface itself and his large feet create a small Earthquake that shakes the core of the planet. Then Ghidorah unleashes his signature lightning attack from its three heads. The grounds erupt in flames and many die, but from afar, Ghidorah is hit by another energy attack. Ghidorah is angered that his assault on the planet was ended, but the people of this world are overjoyed. Yet that could be premature, because Ghidorah's attacker arrives on the planet, but it does not look too friendly. Ghidorah lets out one mighty roar from its three heads. The creature speaks to Ghidorah via telepathy. Monster: You waste your time trying to annihilate these peons, eh, Ghidorah? Ghidorah: Who...are...you? Why...have...you...interfered with our assault on this planet? Monster: I am Zetton of the planet Zetton! Ghidorah: There...is...no...such...world! Zetton: Not in this universe, no. Ghidroah: This...universe? Explain... Zetton: Via a special rift in space/time I have arrived in this universe and I found you, Ghidorah. Ghidorah: Why? Zetton: You are an individual of great power and ferocity, Ghidorah, yet you waste time venting your power on these mice. Ghidorah: Have...you...come here...to merely...mock...us? Zetton: No. I propose a bargain. Ghidorah: Go...on. Zetton: You call yourself "King" and yet you have been reduced to merely a pawn. Controlled by many or influenced by others with false promises of grandeur and power. I intend to change that. Ghidorah: How? Zetton: Like you, my people have had a great enemy. An enemy who has foiled our plans for the conquest of the world called Earth. Mine is an alien from a distant planet, while yours is a traitor to all monster kind: Godzilla! Ghidorah lets out a might roar in very intense anger at the sound of that name. Ghidorah: Yes! He...has...continued to...stop...us! He...has...christened himself as the guardian...of...that...planet! Zetton: I assumed as much. There is an enemy to my people: Ultraman! A being of light of the M78 Galaxy! Since his arrival on Earth, many different Ultra warriors have come to Earth to act as its guardian. Ghidorah: More...Ultramen? Are we enough to destroy them? Zetton: Why should we get our hands dirty, Ghidorah. You are a king, let others do the fighting for you. Ghidorah: What...is...your plan? Zetton: Behold! Appearing before Zetton is a sphere of light, but soon it transforms into another monster called Zarab. Ghidorah: How will this help us? Zetton: Astound him with your power, Zarab! In an instant, Alien Zarab creates an illusion around his body to look like a very evil looking Ultraman. Ghidorah: This...is...Ultraman? Zetton: More or less in appearance, Ghidorah. While not Ultraman's true appearance, he will be sufficient in the destruction of Godzilla. Ghidorah: We may know of someone that can aid in our plan. Zetton: Who? Ghidorah: A machine built by the humans to kill Godzilla: Mechagodzilla. Your illusion monster can infiltrate G-Force, to reprogram it, then sheathe it in a false Godzilla skin, then unleash it against your Earth. Our Godzilla shall lure out this Ultraman by attacking a city, then it shall retreat into your wormhole and come here to our universe. Where then, Ultraman and Godzilla shall face each other in battle until finally they destroy one another. Zetton: Now you are worthy of the name King, Ghidorah. Zarab, infiltrate this G-Force, steal the Mechagodzilla machine and fulfill the next part of our plan. Alien Zarab nods his head to show he shall fullfill his master's plan. Zarab as this "Imitation" Ultraman takes to the skies until he finally reaches the planet Earth. Zarab then shrinks from his giant Ultraman form into a normal sized human. His appearance in the guise of a soldier allows him to effortlessly infiltrate the G-Force complex until he finds the chamber housing Mechagodzilla. This model is an out of date and obsolete version of the current Mechagodzilla called "Kiryu". Zarab: This machine is crude and primitive, but it has the necessary armaments needed to fool Ultraman into thinking it is Godzilla. Zarab then uses the lab's computers to reactivate Mechagodzilla and give it its one and only order. Then Zarab extends its hand to conceal Mechagodzilla in an illusion that makes it look just like the real McCoy. Then a rift like the one, Zetton and Zarab used to get here opens above Mechagodzilla. Using its thrusters, Mechagodzilla enters the portal, so that it can achieve its mission of luring out Ultraman and bringing him here to this world. Zarab: Excellent. My master shall be pleased in the outcome and now for my part. Zarab soon teleports out of the G-Force facility and smack dab in the middle of Tokyo, but this time as Imitation Ultraman. Imitation Ultraman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Come to me, Godzilla! Face me for I am the ultimate destroyer of your beloved Earth! I am Ultraman, scourge of the universe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Soon he begins to attack the city of Tokyo by mimicking several of Ultraman's attacks, such as his Ultra Slash and the famous finishing move, the Specium Ray. Imitation Ultraman destroys several buildings in hopes of luring him out. Now on the other Earth in another version of Tokyo is an aged human, Hayata Shin. This man was once a member of an organization determined to protect Earth from aliens and monsters called the Science Patrol. Hayata is also the human host body to the alien hero, Ultraman. Hayata is currently the only Ultra on Earth, because many of his people responded to a summons back to their world, Planet Ultra in the M78 Galaxy. Ultraman pleaded to be allowed to stay on Earth to keep it well protected and Ultra Father could hardly refuse. Currently, Hayata finds himself in a very shady spot under a tree, admiring the beauty of a park he is in. Although soon, Hayata can hear the ominous roar of the false Godzilla. It emits an imitation Atomic Blast attack against the city. As Hayata watches the carnage, the air ships to the anti monster organization called GUYS enters the battle. Their ships fire lasers at this imitation Godzilla's thick hide, but there is no effect. Ryu: Damn it! George: I wish Mirai and his brothers didn't leave the Earth as they did! We could use their help! Ryu: Don't talk like that! We can do this and we will do this in our comrade's name! Let's do it! George: G.I.G.! Their attacks prove to be futile as this Godzilla fake proves to be more than a match for the GUYS crew. It then unleashes its imitation Atomic Breath against the GUYS cruiser and it is a direct hit. George: We're hit! Ryu: We're going to crash! Brace for impact! However, on the ground, Hayata raised his Beta Capsule, presses down on the button, then Ultraman rises! Ultraman takes to the skies to capture the fallen GUYS jet, so it will not crash and kill its pilots. Ultraman makes it in the nick of time, then he gently lowers it to the ground. With them safe, Ultraman turns to face his opponent. Ultraman: Who are you?! Your appearance is new to me, but if you bring harm upon the Earth and her people, then you shall leave me with little choice. I will have to destroy you. As they begin to battle, the Imitation Ultraman continues his rampage against the people of Tokyo. So far, Godzilla refuses to show itself, however the military along with G-Force arrive on the scene. Soldier: Fire! A tank fires an energy weapon against the impostor Ultraman, but he uses his hand to block the attack. Then he unleashes an energy beam from his hand that destroys the tank with the energy weapon. Imitation Ultraman: Pathetic! Where is your savior?! Give me Godzilla! Soldier: Ha! You are a foolish monster, whoever you are! Godzilla is no savior! He'd soon as see the human race destroyed, than save us! Imitation Ultraman: Lies! He will come to me! Soldier: Feh, you are very thick headed, aren't you? Godzilla cares nothing for humans, but we have noticed that he cares for the Earth itself. If it is in danger, then he will appear. Imitation Ultraman: Then so be it! The Imitation Ultraman soon unleashes a devastating attack that begins to poison the very Earth, starting with Japan. The grass, the soil, the very air itself soon becomes tainted and this transgression is enough to finally unleash the sleeping giant. Godzilla sleeps in the ocean depths, but the poison being unleashed on the Earth reaches its oceans too. Godzilla's own habitat is now in danger of dying and Godzilla soon wishes to seek revenge against those who would interrupt his slumber and soil the planet he lives upon. Then in one loud and truly ominous roar, Godzilla lets out his anger and his signature blue Atomic Blast to follow. Imitation Ultraman: At last! Come forth, Godzilla! Face me! Godzilla swims through the oceans like a jet does in the sky, then as he rises out of the ocean, an immense tidal wave engulfs Japan. Finally Imitation Ultraman sees Godzilla with his own eyes and he seems to have fear in his eyes. Imitation Ultraman: So...you are Godzilla...yes? As before between Zetton and Ghidorah, the two titans speak to one another via telepathy. Godzilla: I am, yes! You disturbed my slumber, desecrated my planet and for what? You simply wish to fight me to the death? Well, no, my friend, it shall not be my death, but yours! Godzilla without any delay unleashes his Atomic Breath against Imitation Ultraman and it is a direct hit. Then Godzilla quickly paces towards Imitation Ultraman to smack him with his mighty tail. Imitation Ultraman is thrown into a building and smashes it to rubble. There is fire in Godzilla's eyes and he intends to fire another Atomic Blast. Imitation Ultraman: No, wait! Mercy, please! Godzilla: No! Godzilla unleashes his final Atomic Blast against Imitation Ultraman. The blast is enough to cancel Alien Zarab's illusion and it destroys him in one mighty swoosh. The Imitation Ultraman is dead, but back in Ultraman's world, he and the Mechagodzilla clone's battle is even shorter. Zetton: Mechagodzilla, return to your world, now! As commanded, Mechagodzilla returns to its world via another portal, but Ultraman will not let it escape so easily. Without a second thought, he follows into the portal after Mechagodzilla. Zetton: It is working. Ghidorah: Yes. They...are walking...into our trap...Divert the portal's trajectory...and make sure Ultraman lands near Godzilla... Zetton: It shall be done. As instructed by Ghidorah, Zetton changes the pathway to the portal that Ultraman is travelling in. As Ultraman follows the mechanical terror, it suddenly vanishes. Ultraman: What? However the portal opens from the ground in the exact spot that the fake Ultraman was killed in. Ultraman soars out of it like a missile and both opponents finally face one another. Their eyes are locked onto one another. Now Ultraman and Godzilla speak to one another telepathically. Godzilla: You still live? No matter. I don't know if you're courageous or stupid, but you showed true cowardice in attempting to destroy my planet. Ultraman: I know not what lies you spew from that mouth, creature, but you attempted to destroy my world, so you leave me no choice. You must be destroyed. Godzilla: That attack must have disabled your memory, invader. You attacked my world! Ultraman: Do not spew more lies. I am called Ultraman! I come from Planet Ultra in the M78 Galaxy! To whom do I make the unfortunate acquaintance? Godzilla: The humans call me Godzilla! Ultraman: Then prepare for your defeat! Godzilla: No, prepare for yours! Godzilla fires his Atomic Blast at Ultraman, but he blocks it with his own signature attack, the Specium Ray. Which he does by crossing his two hands at their wrists. The two blasts seem evenly matched, but there is an explosion which makes Ultraman fall to the ground and Godzilla falls backwards on his back. Both are down but not out, because Ultraman quickly rises to his feet and Godzilla smacks his tail against the ground, then uses the shockwave to help him back on his feet. The two titans race towards each other and engage in fierce physical combat. Ultraman delivers several slaps and punches towards Godzilla's face, then he uses his powerful knee to strike Godzilla in his stomach. While that kick did have an effect, Godzilla shakes it off and delivers a powerful kick of his own by using his tail as a balance, then uses both of his legs to strike Ultraman in his chest. Ultraman is pushed away slightly, then Godzilla uses his Atomic Blast again to attack Ultraman. Although Ultraman quickly uses his Ultra Barrier to block the attack. However Godzilla amplifies its power and is enough to shatter the Ultra Barrier. Then Ultraman is jerked to the ground by the shock, but that is not the worst part; Ultraman's color timer changes from a bright blue to blinking red. Godzilla: That light upon your chest? What is it?! Ultraman: My...my color timer. Once it begins to flash, it tells me my energy grows weaker. Godzilla: Then the scale has tipped in my favor. Your death shall be swift and merciless. Ultraman: Have you no heart? You would destroy me so callously? Godzilla: Against one who'd destroy my planet? Yes! Godzilla unleashes another blast, but Ultraman quickly takes to the air, but as he flies, Godzilla follows Ultraman's every move with his Atomic Blast. Godzilla though has to stop to catch his breath and that gives Ultraman the chance to counter attack. By crossing his arms and spinning around very fast like a stop, Ultraman unleashes three golden energy rings which binds Godzilla. Ultraman then lands on the ground gently and Godzilla tries to free himself from Ultraman's rings. Ultraman begins to lose his breath and steadily grows weaker, so he has to end this fast. As he attempts to use his Specium Ray, Godzilla unleashes one final Atomic Blast which is a direct hit against Ultraman, who falls. That attack allows Godzilla to finally free himself. Ultraman can no longer defend himself from Godzilla; he has lost. Godzilla: Good-bye, Ultraman! However as Godzilla finally intends to destroy Ultraman, Godzilla is suddenly attacked from behind by the G-Force battalion. Soldier: Godzilla has exerted himself fighting that invader. It is time to finally destroy him and rid Japan of this menace! Fire Anti-Godzilla Ray! Soldier 2: Yes, sir! Godzilla is attacked by more beams of energy in the back side and in his weakened state, the beams of energy prove to be very painful. Godzilla roars in pain, but he is not too hurt to fight back. Godzilla unleashes his attack against the G-Force tanks, which easily destroys them. Then he begins to destroy the city to further prove how angry he is that he was attacked so dishonorably. Ultraman can see that Godzilla has gone mad and even in his severely weakened state, he has to do something. As Godzilla continues to destroy the city, a mother and her child soon get caught in the crossfire. Debris begins to fall upon them, but Ultraman shields them with his mighty hand. The mother and child are bewildered as to why Ultraman would save them, as he did just try to destroy them earlier, or so they thought. Godzilla: You saved those undeserving humans? Why? Ultraman: That is my mission, Godzilla. I have sworn to protect Earth and her people from monster or alien threats. Godzilla: If you mean that, Ultraman, why did you attack my world?! Ultraman: I swear to you, Godzilla, I did no such thing. I only came here because you attacked my world. You intentionally drew me out, then lured me into a portal and here I stand. Godzilla: Do not make up such fairy tales! I did no such thing! Ultraman: Strangely, Godzilla, I believe you. Godzilla: You do? Ultraman: Yes. I too know what it is like to be framed for deeds I did not commence. It hurts your pride, but one must not let that lower your confidence. I truly believe you did not invade my world. Godzilla: And I am beginning to think you did not either. Your counterpart that I destroyed was slightly devilish in appearance. Ultraman: Devilish? Alien Zarab! One of their kind shape shifted into me before. Another is what must've done the same and invaded your world. Godzilla: Now things begin to make sense. You and I were fooled into destroying one another because we were made to believe that the other was attacking each other's world. I do not take kindly to being a pawn! Ultraman: It might matter not. My energy weakens, I will soon perish. Godzilla: No, you shan't. Allow me to rectify my misdeed. Godzilla with energy to spare transfers some of his life energy to Ultraman's weakened body. It is enough to revive Ultraman, but weakens Godzilla in the process. As he begins to weaken, Ultraman catches his new fallen friend. Ultraman: Godzilla, why? Godzilla: They call me a menace, but I show compassion towards my allies. The G-Force see Godzilla's act of heroism, then his eyes begin to close. For the first time in years, Godzilla shows vulnerability and while strategically they should finish him, G-Force does not have the heart to do it. Suddenly though, Ultraman is attacked from behind by two opposing blasts. It is King Ghidorah and Zetton, who have arrived on Earth. Ultraman: Zetton! No, anyone but him. Zetton: Yes, Ultraman, fear me! It was one of my kind who extinguished you before and now I intend to finish the job! Ultraman: Who is your new ally?! Zetton: My comrade in arms is King Ghidorah! A native to this universe and sworn enemy of Godzilla. Ultraman: Sworn enemy? Of course! You and King Ghidorah joined forces, didn't you? You must have promised that we'd destroy each other in this conflict! Ghidorah: We...had...hoped, yes. Zetton: Yet this outcome is just as sweet. The mighty Godzilla lies there helpless, leaving you alone. Ghidorah: And...you...are trapped here. Your allies in the M78 Galaxy in your universe...can't...help you...this time. Zetton: You have lost now, Ultraman. Ghidorah, let us finally rid ourselves of our enemies! Ghidorah: With...pleasure...Zetton... Ghidorah takes to the skies and unleashes its three headed lightning attack against Ultraman, but he simply resists the attack. Ghidorah: What?! No...effect... Zetton: A fool I am! I forgot that electrical attacks are useless against Ultraman, but this isn't! Zetton extends his two hands to unleash his energy attack against Ultraman, who manages to block it with his Ultra Barrier. Then Ultraman uses his Ultra Slash, which is he sends out a buzzsaw like projectile against Zetton, but Ghidorah uses one of its head's lightning attacks to shatter it. Ghidorah: My power may not be effect against you...Ultraman, but I can still defend my comrade from your powers... Zetton: Well put! Zetton fires a different energy blast at Ultraman which is a direct hit in his chest. The battle is not going well for Ultraman. The G-Force soldiers have to do something. Soldier: Sir, what is our plan of attack?! Soldier 2: What can we do?! Ghidorah and this Zetton are too powerful for our weapons, but not Godzilla. Soldier: Sir? You cannot be serious. Soldier: I am serious! Old proverb, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I am afraid that has never been more accurate until now. Without Godzilla's help, Ultraman will die and the Earth will be under their domain. We cannot allow that. Soldier: Understood, sir! What shall we do? Soldier 2: Our last cannon, re-configure it to replenish Godzilla's energy. NOW! Soldier: Sir, yes, sir! You heard the general, get a move on! Using their last undamaged cannon, energy is soon fed into Godzilla's body at an alarmingly fast rate. Ghidorah: What...are...they...doing?! Zetton: Using their weapon to revive Godzilla! Mechagodzilla, stop them! Mechagodzilla comes to its master's call. Ultraman: Another Godzilla? Zetton: Yes and no. The illusion over Mechagodzilla is lifted to reveal his true mechanical form. Ultraman: A mechanical doppleganger! Of course! Zetton: Yes, Ultraman. My ally told me of this mechanical facsimile and it became a part of my plan just like Zarab. Ultraman: You truly are a fiend, Zetton! Turning this Earth machine against its own people and using it in your evil plot to discredit Godzilla. You really are a monster. Zetton: Do not try to sugar coat the situation with flattery, Ultraman. The battle is lost for you and this world! Mechagodzilla, destroy Ultraman! Although as Mechagodzilla begins his assault, he is stopped by Godzilla's Atomic Blast. Mechagodzilla's head is blown clear off, then the rest of his body explodes. Zetton: Impossible! Godzilla is back on his feet and now goes to his new ally's side. Ultraman: Feeling better, my friend? Godzilla: Very much so. The humans took pity on me and replenished my strength. Perhaps I was wrong about them? Ultraman: I told you. Godzilla: Enough talking, now to finish them. Ultraman: Our opposite numbers have proven to resist our onslaughts. Perhaps a trade off? I can resist Ghidorah's electrical attacks and match his flight, while your hide is much more durable and I fear your Atomic Blast is more powerful than my Specium Ray. Godzilla: Very well. Zetton is mine, you take Ghidorah. Godzilla soon uses his small but dense head to ram himself into Zetton, then he uses his mighty tail like a whip to strike Zetton in his face a few times. Ghidorah takes to the skies, but Ultraman flies after him. Ultraman can match Ghidorah's speed, but possibly even better than the three headed monster. Ghidorah once again uses his lightning attack against Ultraman even though it is useless against him. The three headed terror hopes that it will at least slow him down. However the attack is futile. Godzilla proves to be more than a match for Zetton it seems and proves to be Zetton's equal in durability, if not his superior. Zetton: Impossible! No one can match my might! Godzilla: I say differently, you scoundrel! Both unleash their energy attacks, but Godzilla's proves to be extra powerful against Zetton. Godzilla: Now die! Zetton: Ghidorah, help me! Before he is given the chance, Ultraman unleashes his Ultra Slash again, but at one of Ghidorah's heads; his middle one. It screams in a painful roar and like a coward, Ghidorah flees the Earth. Zetton: Coward! Ultraman then lands back on the ground, then nods at Godzilla, who roars right back at him. Both Godzilla and Ultraman unleash their finishing attacks against Zetton, but this time they combine them to make their damage twice as powerul. Zetton is soon obliterated and reduced to nothing more than dust. Lucky enough because Ultraman's color timer had already began to blink bright red again. The people of Japan actually cheer for the united power of both Ultraman and Godzilla. Godzilla: They cheer for me? Ultraman: A glorious feeling, is it not? Godzilla: Perhaps, but it shan't last long. This brief respite of our animosity towards one another will end soon no doubt. Ultraman: Not if you don't want it to. Godzilla: Regardless, how shall you return home? Voice: Perhaps I can be of assistance? An image of the Father of Ultra appears in the clouds before Godzilla and Ultraman. Ultraman: Supreme Commander! He nods his head. Godzilla: Who? Ultraman: My superior. Ultra Father: Yes. I located the rend in the fabric of time and space that Zetton created. I managed to project my image through before it can close. You are truly worthy of the title Ultraman and not just because you are the first to wield it. Ultraman: Thank you, Ultra Father. Ultra Father: Allow me to re-open the rift one last time to allow you to return home. The image vanishes and in its place the portal. Ultraman: Good-bye, Godzilla. Godzilla: Farewell. Ultraman: If we meet again, I hope it is not as enemies. Godzilla: We can hope, can we not? He nods his head, then Ultraman takes to the skies and back into the rift he came, then Godzilla decides to return to the seas, but before he does, Godzilla lets out one final roar to cement his hold as the King of Monsters. THE END Characters: Heroes: * Ultraman * Godzilla * Father of Ultra (cameo) Villains: * Zetton * King Ghidorah * Alien Zarab/Imitation Ultraman * Mechagodzilla Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Godzilla Monsters